Candy/Gallery
This is an image gallery for Candy. __NOEDITSECTION__ Sprites High School Life |-|4th Appearance= January 22, 2016 - current On My Candy Love's 5th Birthday, Candy's fourth look was completely revamped along with the website's UI and appearance. (Link to the French official announcement) *Default skin gets lighter again. *After high demands from the fandom, new skin colors are officially implemented (only on Fully Body and Portrait. As of now, alternate skin colors other than white skin don't appear in the illustrations.) *Cleavage is back due to high demand. *Portrait is now an inverted view of Full Body. |-|3rd Appearance= Early Mid 2012-January 21 2016 *The third look updated the base of the character. *Cleavage is gone. *Skin color is lighter. *The make-up kit and other first skins were created during this look. |-|2nd Appearance= Early 2012-Early Mid 2012 *The second look seems to adorn the previous base but has updated the hair; *Added different facial expressions, and maybe different eyes. *Nose is a little different; *Skin color appears to be a bit darker (possibly due to past layering issues with items). *Portrait is a still front view of Full Body. |-|1st Appearance= 2011 *The first ever look of the Candy when the game was first released on the original French server Amour Sucré. *Lacks any facial expressions. *Portrait is a front view of Full Body. University Life |-|5th Appearance= Along with Episode 40 marking the end of the Highschool period, Candy has a completely new look. * A more mature appearance. * Skin tone will now change in the illustration. * Hair length will always be long. Illustrations Main Game |-|Highschool Life= Illustration-Episode1-Candy thumb.jpg|Episode 1 Illustration-Episode1-Castiel.jpg|Episode 1 Illustration-Episode1-Ken.jpg|Episode 1 Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 2 Illustration-Episode2-Castiel.jpg|Episode 2 Illustration-Episode3-Jade.jpg|Episode 3 Illustration-Episode4-Castiel.jpg|Episode 4 Illustration-Episode4-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 4 Illustration-Episode5-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 5 Illustration-Episode5-Castiel.jpg|Episode 5 Illustration-Episode6-Leigh.jpg|Episode 6 Illustration-Episode7-Candy strawberry.jpg|Episode 7 Illustration-Episode7-CandyChina.jpg|Episode 7 Illustration-Episode8-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 8 Illustration-Episode8-Castiel.jpg|Episode 8 Illustration-Episode8-Lysander.jpg|Episode 8 Illustration-Episode9-Dake.jpg|Episode 9 Illustration-Episode9-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 9 Illustration-Episode9-Lysander.jpg|Episode 9 Illustration-Episode9-Castiel.jpg|Episode 9 Illustration-Episode9-Candy.jpg|Episode 9 Illustration-Episode10-Alexy.jpg|Episode 10 Illustration-Episode11-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 11 Illustration-Episode11-Castiel.jpg|Episode 11 Illustration-Episode11-Dake.jpg|Episode 11 Illustration-Episode11-Lysander.jpg|Episode 11 Illustration-Episode15-Alexy Armin.jpg|Episode 15 Illustration-Episode15-Ken.jpg|Episode 15 Illustration-Episode15-Lysander.jpg|Episode 15 Illustration-Episode16-Candy.jpg|Episode 16 Illustration-Episode16-Lysander.jpg|Episode 16 Illustration-Episode16-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 16 Illustration-Episode16-Ken.jpg|Episode 16 Illustration-Episode16-Armin.jpg|Episode 16 Illustration-Episode17-Alexy.jpg|Episode 17 Illustration-Episode17-Armin&Rosalya.jpg|Episode 17 Illustration-Episode17-Castiel.jpg|Episode 17 Illustration-Episode18-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 18 Illustration-Episode18-Castiel.jpg|Episode 18 Illustration-Episode18-Lysander.jpg|Episode 18 Illustration-Episode18-Kentin.jpg|Episode 18 Illustration-Episode18-Armin.jpg|Episode 18 Illustration-Episode19-ButtCheeks.jpg|Episode 19 Illustration-Episode19-Dake.jpg|Episode 19 Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Castiel.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Lysander.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Kentin.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Armin.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel2.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Castiel2.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Lysander2.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Kentin2.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Armin2.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode21-Castiel.jpg|Episode 21 Illustration-Episode21-Kentin.jpg|Episode 21 Illustration-Episode21-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 21 Illustration-Episode21-Armin.jpg|Episode 21 Illustration-Episode21-Lysander.jpg|Episode 21 Illustration-Episode22-Candy Amber.jpg|Episode 21 Illustration-Episode23-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 23 Illustration-Episode23-Lysander.jpg|Episode 23 Illustration-Episode23-Kentin.jpg|Episode 23 Illustration-Episode23-Armin.jpg|Episode 23 Illustration-Episode24-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 24 Illustration-Episode24-Castiel.jpg|Episode 24 Illustration-Episode24-Lysander.jpg|Episode 24 Illustration-Episode24-Armin_Alexy.jpg|Episode 24 Illustration-Episode25-Nathaniel Armin.jpg|Episode 25 Illustration-Episode25-Kentin.jpg|Episode 25 Illustration-Episode26-Lysander.jpg|Episode 26 Illustration-Episode26-Kentin.jpg|Episode 26 Illustration-Episode26-Armin.jpg|Episode 26 Illustration-Episode26-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 26 Illustration-Episode26-Castiel.jpg|Episode 26 Illustration-Episode28-Lysander.jpeg|Episode 28 Illustration-Episode28-Kentin.jpg|Episode 28 Illustration-Episode28-Castiel.jpeg|Episode 28 Illustration-Episode28-Nathaniel.jpeg|Episode 28 Illustration-Episode28-Armin.jpeg|Episode 28 Illustration-Episode29-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 29 Illustration-Episode29-Castiel.jpg|Episode 29 Illustration-Episode29-Lysander.jpg|Episode 29 Illustration-Episode29-Armin.jpg|Episode 29 Illustration-Episode29-Kentin.jpg|Episode 29 Illustration-Episode29-Kentin.jpg|Episode 29 Illustration-Episode30-Nathaniel.jpeg|Episode 30 Illustration-Episode30-Castiel.jpeg|Episode 30 Illustration-Episode30-Kentin.jpg|Episode 30 Illustration-Episode30-Lysander.jpeg|Episode 30 Illustration-Episode30-Armin.jpeg|Episode 30 31Nat-shortbrown.jpeg|Episode 31 Illustration-Episode31-Castiel.jpg|Episode 31 Illustration-Episode31-Kentin.jpg|Episode 31 Illustration-Episode31-Lysander.jpg|Episode 31 Illustration-Episode31-Armin.jpg|Episode 31 Illustration-Episode32-Capucine Peggy.jpeg|Episode 32 Illustration-Episode32-Rosalya.jpeg|Episode 32 Illustration-Episode32-Lysander.JPG|Episode 32 Illustration-Episode33-Nathaniel.jpeg|Episode 33 Illustration-Episode33-Castiel.jpeg|Episode 33 Illustration-Episode33-Kentin.jpeg|Episode 33 335.jpg|Episode 33 332.jpg|Episode 33 Illustration-Episode34-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 34 Illustration-Episode34-Castiel.jpg|Episode 34 Illustration-Episode34-Kentin.jpg|Episode 34 Illustration-Episode34-Lysander.jpg|Episode 34 Illustration-Episode34-Armin.jpg|Episode 34 348-02d37535b4d1702d-1493200958.jpg|Episode 35 349-fc0c5bfd5a8c44e8-1493206806.jpg|Episode 35 Illustration-Episode35-Kentin.jpg|Episode 35 Ep 35 lysander illustration.jpg|Episode 35 Ep 35 armin illustration.jpg|Episode 35 Illustration-Episode36-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 36 Illustration-Episode36-Castiel.jpg|Episode 36 Illustration-Episode36-Kentin.jpg|Episode 36 Illustration-Episode36-Lysander.jpg|Episode 36 Illustration-Episode36-Armin.jpg|Episode 36 Illustration-Episode37-Armin&Alexy.jpg|Episode 37 Illustration-Episode37-Evan.jpg|Episode 37 Illustration-Episode37-Kentin.jpg|Episode 37 Illustration-Episode38-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 38 Illustration-Episode38-Castiel.jpg|Episode 38 Illustration-Episode38-Lysander.jpg|Episode 38 Nathaniel 39.jpg|Episode 39 Castiel.e39.jpg|Episode 39 Lysander 39.jpg|Episode 39 Tumblr inline p3qjlaAzbH1rir8km 540.jpg|Episode 39 Tumblr p3qf6a2via1v7hatwo5 r2 500.jpg|Episode 39 383-bac235225eae7f9d 1524490696.jpg|Episode 40 384-3b59802cb66b57d7 1524488048.jpg|Episode 40 Tumblr p7oyzpjMV31u81msio5 r1 400.jpg|Episode 40 385-9701d89c33fe1c5c 1524485296.jpg|Episode 40 Tumblr p7oyzpjMV31u81msio4 r1 400.jpg|Episode 40 |-|University Life= Illustration-CL-Episode2-Hyun.jpg|Episode 2 Illustration-CL-Episode2-Priya.jpg|Episode 2 Illustration-CL-Episode2-Rayan.jpg|Episode 2 Illustration-CL-Episode2-Amber.jpg|Episode 2 Illustration-CL-Episode2-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 2 Illustration-CL-Episode3-Priya.jpg|Episode 3 Illustration-CL-Episode3-Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 3 Illustration-CL-Episode3-Hyun.jpg|Episode 3 1014-6bf3b900e0b46f24 0000000000.jpg|Episode 4 1022-7f4428a0a1b5bc01 0000000000.jpg|Episode 4 1021-8c2e04c16d3a8f96 0000000000.jpg|Episode 4 1020-6ad583d2ce275cdb 0000000000.jpg|Episode 4 1028-89d34e055d0f58eb 0000000000.jpg|Episode 5 1024-6d782708de14027b 0000000000.jpg|Episode 5 1026-d332c069faa412f3 0000000000.jpg|Episode 5 1025-dc29e1b87541871e 0000000000.jpg|Episode 5 1027-9129d77d8898ec9f 0000000000.jpg|Episode 5 1031-3099d7b4364bdd13 1534924729.jpg|Episode 6 1030-b42a2554b68c42e4 1534925739.jpg|Episode 6 1029-83860193fd7f67f3 1534924715.jpg|Episode 6 1032-c7e34fd55f93f949 1534924743.jpg|Episode 6 1033-9fab2412cdc52c95 1534924759.jpg|Episode 6 1048-97f0b8aae4fa6947 0000000000.jpg|Episode 7 1050-271b96a6e4e1ca45 0000000000.jpg|Episode 7 1052-51fac21796ca999e 0000000000.jpg|Episode 7 1049-270ef6021de823fc 0000000000.jpg|Episode 7 1051-b6d1dc2f5375b813 0000000000.jpg|Episode 7 Priyaillu8.jpg|Episode 8 Hyunillu8.jpg|Episode 8 Nathillu8.jpg|Episode 8 Casillu8.jpg|Episode 8 Rayanillu8.jpg|Episode 8 1088-051be17c96ab29f0 1544025721.jpg|Episode 9 1106-39b0f2118079f810.jpg|Episode 10 1107-c9f9afdc5bb507b7.jpg|Episode 10 1109-4dc480e05d64fb78.jpg|Episode 10 1108-8db591f2bf7f2166.jpg|Episode 10 1110-f2d56f08e549841f.jpg|Episode 10 Tumblr ppdoqjXime1u9y8rn 500.jpg|Episode 11 Tumblr ppdoqj9ixQ1u9y8rn 1280.jpg|Episode 11 Tumblr ppdoqjEAcx1u9y8rn 500.jpg|Episode 11 Tumblr ppdoqkoPnK1u9y8rn 1280.jpg|Episode 11 Tumblr ppdoqkqhNo1u9y8rn 1280.jpg|Episode 11 Tumblr pr30y90huq1vege4p 1280.jpg|Episode 12 Tumblr pr31jlspE21ttrh5i 1280.jpg|Episode 12 Tumblr pr32dkDLFI1tl236a 1280.jpg|Episode 12 Tumblr pr32y6lZyZ1rj8ogvo1 1280.jpg|Episode 12 Tumblr pr30h8q8BQ1vodc4go5 500.jpg|Episode 12 Tumblr psmdjw0CcW1w1sknr 500.jpg|Episode 13 Tumblr psmdjxsDLE1w1sknr 500.jpg|Episode 13 Tumblr psmdjx7FXQ1w1sknr 500.jpg|Episode 13 Tumblr psmdjyHS8l1w1sknr 500.jpg|Episode 13 Tumblr psmdjxuOax1w1sknr 500.jpg|Episode 13 Tumblr 830b657ba43cff35d495bceace9e0d3e 90188bef 1280.jpg|Episode 14 Tumblr 3f91f3cb9b2f5a33540b8c165d180f4a 9a419f1d 1280.jpg|Episode 14 Tumblr 7e441fb249e29f1f0d367354eb9b7c84 1ed68097 500.jpg|Episode 14 Tumblr 1089caa0c9ce6f4fa4b976cd6cee84c6 6216e7e3 500.jpg|Episode 14 Tumblr 43857e1b2b33b541e3540f3af66bfba7 0e8fde9a 500.jpg|Episode 14 Tumblr 8fda4e4a1ec3a8da2f7b9966d43469e7 3d885b7d 1280.jpg|Episode 15 Tumblr 0407b5198c64dddade682cf82c7d7f32 7c297ee7 500.jpg|Episode 15 Tumblr 415d74d4740c8622ba46d44d2c942343 06406d4f 1280.jpg|Episode 15 Tumblr a6d0cc7e1613995f74a2c4248ab7333d 33fd03ca 500.jpg|Episode 15 Tumblr ceaf9bd36eedf4581503a00d9c103f25 8686fe2c 1280.jpg|Episode 15 Tumblr 25a2cf913317beb7e661dc69206abca2 c042d722 500.jpg|Episode 16 Tumblr d878b9069271a9588373672f1dbb6731 50e2addc 500.jpg|Episode 16 Tumblr 9f5d403104f127da0540bfe07c46da69 09a66e58 1280.jpg|Episode 16 Tumblr 54ca9a317ac6f8f36472917cfa5b8535 b2c55eb6 1280.jpg|Episode 16 Tumblr bf2472b5e69bdbb4e6d0c8b379533a9d 8a994ebb 1280.jpg|Episode 16 Tumblr 1b05e6860310aea5d21c800e475432ae e70b91ab 500.jpg|Episode 17 Tumblr 57f5154b9f6702ac67bd4f3fc557f73e a6a30aff 500.jpg|Episode 17 Tumblr 71591e3ac27e5ff0f4c123d8ebbc3d20 d240993c 1280.jpg|Episode 17 Tumblr 355685c599ef20775933fb52b5f24874 ed48c234 500.jpg|Episode 17 Tumblr dff68ed1a11b88b9b88c917caa0cb8c1 be650024 500.jpg|Episode 17 Tumblr 0fc0ed9c42a4edd11b856a95bf3de854 9945c2b9 1280.jpg|Episode 18 Tumblr eb161282626b7d5e908263117dd1001a f042954d 1280.jpg|Episode 18 Tumblr 85b1f2c910b68c65179fc6ef06163fe1 3145c3b1 500.jpg|Episode 18 Tumblr 5f29775ef07029a95596c40005371205 86e06c20 500.jpg|Episode 18 Tumblr 9665c7b9a3e973f12b25fc637a065b80 438f33f7 500.jpg|Episode 18 Tumblr 1c4d81a151101229439b4c3cbd98a7db ccc02004 640.jpg|Episode 20 Tumblr 3e49bbf1cc8c47d08976d1932925e83a ff01be8e 640.jpg|Episode 20 Tumblr 5d6f6c0815789a0066862150a89b2289 38b66703 640.jpg|Episode 20 Tumblr 8f524bedc39902a1d03706789f8937c5 22b82ba8 640.jpg|Episode 20 Tumblr edd548560a04d35720bb9ed29fc010ae 255d14e7 640.jpg|Episode 20 |-|Spin-off= Lysspinoffillu.jpg|Spin-off: A Magical Dinner Tumblr e6929ca35f7326d166bde3973ac867a3 98695efe 400.jpg|Spin-off: The Super Twins Events Illustration-Episode Halloween2011-Dimitry.jpg|Halloween 2011 Illustration-Episode Christmas2012-Tije.jpg|Christmas 2012 Illustration-Event Christmas2013-All.jpg|Christmas 2013 Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg|Christmas 2014 Illustration-Event Christmas2015-All girls.jpg|Christmas 2015 Illustration-Event InternationalMusicDay2017.jpg|International Music Day 2017 Halloween 2017 illustration.jpg|Halloween 2017 Illustration-Event Christmas2017-Alexy Candy.jpg|Christmas 2017 Tumblr inline p44xkv8a3F1v1l7xz 500.jpg|Valentine's Day 2018 Illustration Event Easter-2018.jpg|Easter 2018 1053-8492b40b59b40ae3 1536670367.jpg|Halloween 2018 Christmas 2018.jpg|Christmas 2018 Part 1 Candyxmas2018.jpg|Christmas 2018 Part 2 1147-2f4c5bce4dd81f47.jpg|International Music Day 2019 1146-79c23bdae59b2b4d.jpg|International Music Day 2019 1149-403426915f74f087.jpg|International Music Day 2019 1148-bd3eae48b6055abd.jpg|International Music Day 2019 1150-1670ffcdc9c99370.jpg|International Music Day 2019 1161-41b4e1e61b369aef.jpg|Summer 2019 Event 1155-a6a8702bf52873b0.jpg|Summer 2019 Event 1154-58ac9206256a3540.jpg|Summer 2019 Event 1153-2a250e2157da30d3.jpg|Summer 2019 Event 1152-eeecee39ff8c1ca7.jpg|Summer 2019 Event 1151-90dc44eaede8e139.jpg|Summer 2019 Event 1177-2ccbaac9e191f144~1570701273.jpg|Halloween 2019 Event 1178-ba9bceed062fd5e9~1571991204.jpg|Halloween 2019 Event 1235-bb98604119e52c21 1575389688.jpg|Valentine's Day 2020 Event Manga Amour_sucre_designs_lynn_color_by_xiannustudio-d5iejvl.jpg Animated Short Lynn_Darcy_z_kreskówki.png Miscellaneous Makeup.png My face.png Category:Index Category:Gallery